


Odinsleep, or 5 times Thor was like his father

by Dark_Cait



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Birth, Crack, F/M, Funny, Gen, Kid Fic, OdinSleep, Pregnancy, Smut, Thor is traumatized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Cait/pseuds/Dark_Cait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor never thought he would have so much in common with his dad. Guess he should have asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Odinsleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fiction that,took on a life of its own.

Thor remembers clearly how convenient his father's Odinsleep had been. Any tough question that came up, any dignitary he wanted Frigga to meet with instead, it all seemed to happen when the Allfather would fall into an Odinsleep. Most of Thor’s life he had thought it just a coincidence, until he had two beautiful daughters of his own.   
His wife, the Lady Jane, had told him it was probably stress related, which was why it always seemed to coincide with things his father never wanted to do. This of course made Thor scoff. His father could never have been bested by stress. Thor had never been so wrong in his life.  
The first time.  
The first time it happened was when Jane had gone into labor. He was doing perfectly well until Jane screamed at him that all the pain she had gone through or would ever go through in her entire life was all Thor’s fault, he all of a sudden saw black swirling in front of his vision.  
Next thing Jane knew Thor had hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, thankfully at that time Darcy had come in, without knocking (again) and had seen what happened. After she had finished laughing, she called out to Heimdall to send Frigga, after it was apparent that Thor wasn't waking up anytime soon, by the look of the silver film starting to cover his body.  
Hours, about ten, later and Jane was holding two beautiful daughters. Thor hadn't woken up and Jane was starting to get antsy.  
“no, dear. He's fine. When Thor was born Odin didn't wake until after the first diaper change.” Frigga laughed. She then proceeded to tell them the real reason the Odinsleep existed. It was a curse placed on him by his father, Bor. Odin passed it on to Thor, and if Thor has a son, it was very likely to pass to him as well. It seemed the curse would live as long as Odin did.


	2. The second time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 tears later and almost another child

The second time it happened was when his twins had turned 8. It wasn't so much them turning 8, it was the questions they asked.   
He understands now that they were just curious because his Lady Wife Jane was pregnant with their 3rd child, but having his Eldest come up and ask him how he got a baby in mommy's belly, and if they fed it with a tube. Well he feels it was an understandable reaction. Jane told him it was not. Especially when she was the one to not only answer their questions but also had to explain why he wouldn't wake up, in a way that made sense to an eight year old.  
That time Darcy did get photos, they were her christmas cards.


End file.
